This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A protein has been isolated that attaches to a site on blood vessels in fat tissue. The protein has been engineered so that once it attaches to the site in the blood vessel, it causes the blood vessel to die. The result is that fat tissue disappears because it has lost its blood supply. Proof of principle has been demonstrated in mice and we wish to test the compound in obese baboons. The compound will be administered for 28 days. Measures of body fats and metabolic hormones related to fat and carbohydrate metabolism will be made prior to and at the conclusion of treatment with the fat ablating hormone.